


of spreadsheets and possibilites

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Office, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "Is that even possible?"
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	of spreadsheets and possibilites

**Author's Note:**

> Last-minute decision to do Striketober? And what of it?

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't see why not," Robin said, leaning over Strike's shoulder to commandeer the keyboard.

"Feel like I ought to be helping more," Strike said, watching Robin's brow furrow as she changed the cell's formula.

"Could get me a fresh cuppa," she teased.

Strike vacated his chair, letting Robin take over. "Don't get used to this now," he said, taking both the empty mugs and going to put the kettle on.

"Too late!" Robin called back. "Ah, you bugger, I know this ought to work," she said to the spreadsheet. "I know this is possible. Aha!"


End file.
